Luz trémula
by Gea Dawson
Summary: Pequeña continuación del fic "De manzanas y nuevas amistades". Porque descubrir la máquina del tiempo WABAC fue sólo el principio. Ahora Rue y Glimmer se encuentran atrapadas en la brutalidad de los Días Oscuros.


**Disclaimer:** Queen y Longbottom en nada a Collins se han de parecer, por tanto el universo hungueriano a ella pertenece y nosotras sólo jugamos a entretener. La máquina WABAC se referencia como motivo de un desastre a leer, mas nosotras nos disculpamos por todo y les expresamos que sus dueñas, desde luego, sus dueñas no podemos ser.

 _Este fic participa en el "Minireto de febrero" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"._

 _Basado en la temática de junio: espías en los Días Oscuros._

 **Advertencia:** _What if…?_ ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes hubiesen viajado en el tiempo? ¿Si un elemento de otro fandom influyera en la historia de la trilogía?

* * *

 **Luz trémula**

* * *

Rue despertó cuando el humo le atravesó los pulmones, sintiéndose sofocada y aturdida ante el incesante ruido de las armas. Vio cómo los árboles se retorcían bajo la voraz estela de fuego y aquellas voces que retumbaban el cielo grisáceo con un cántico de dolor. Tosió entre las penumbras de las rocas que le atrapaban hasta que, deslizándose entre las mismas, una mano delicada la sujetó con firmeza del antebrazo.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? —Glimmer se aventuró a cuestionar mientras el viento helado le azotaba las mejillas curtidas por el pánico.

Rue tuvo que mirar de nuevo el vendaval flamígero para salir de su trance.

—Estamos en los Días Oscuros —respondió—. La máquina nos transportó al pasado, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero cómo…

Una ola de bombardeos interrumpió la protesta de Glimmer, a quien Rue había rodeado con los bracitos para protegerla.

—¡Salgamos de aquí! —Rue sugirió y las dos atravesaron unos cuantos montículos de piedra y polvo antes de que la segunda ola de bombas estallara.

Los árboles devorados por las llamas se derrumbaron a su paso, obligándolas a esquivar las lenguas de fuego crepitante que refulgían como cuchillas. Y al detenerse ante un corrompido muro de huesos, el sonido del clic metálico les alertó a sus espaldas.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Una figura que surgió del humo les apuntó con un arma—. ¡Vamos! Respondan rápido.

Rue notó que detrás del pañuelo raído se encontraba el rostro de una joven mujer de tez morena, cuyos ojos negros se encendían a la par de las bolas de fuego en el cielo.

—Hemos viajado en el tiempo —Glimmer contestó, viendo cómo una flota de aerodeslizadores aparecía en las nubes—. Una estúpida manzana de metal nos…

—¡No mientan! ¡Eso es absurdo! —Gritó la mujer, turnando la dirección del arma—. ¿Por qué están aquí?

—Esa es la verdad —dijo Rue, aproximándose con pasos vacilantes hacia la desconocida—. Nos hemos perdido aquí, en una guerra que ocurrió setenta y cinco años atrás. No sabemos cómo regresar, ni siquiera en dónde esté esa máquina ahora. Por favor, tiene que creernos.

La pequeña juntó las manos en su pecho, sin importar que la punta del arma tocara su frente.

—Tan sólo somos unas niñas —continuó—. Y sé que usted es del Once, mi Distrito.

La mujer tardó varios segundos en apaciguar la mirada hasta que, entreviendo el derrumbe de una pequeña montaña más allá del bosque, decidió bajar también el arma.

—Soy Rhea —confesó, ajustándose el chaleco militar—. Rebelde y líder de una de las escuadrillas de ataque subterráneo. Vengan, yo las guiaré a un sitio seguro.

Rue y Glimmer se miraron en silencio antes de seguir a Rhea a través de un sendero oscuro y atisbado de arbustos, escuchando cómo la tercera ola de bombardeos sofocaba los gritos. Un pasaje bajo tierra les dio la taciturna bienvenida después de veinte minutos. Ahí, alumbrados por la calidez de las antorchas, un numeroso grupo de rebeldes sobrevivientes yacían ocultos de la destrucción y la agonía.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Rue —Glimmer le susurró a la niña, observando a un hombre rubio y de ojos verde esmeralda—. Él me recuerda a papá.

Rue tomó la mano de Glimmer para apretarla en señal de fuerza y compañerismo, pero la sonrisa nerviosa de la rubia se desvaneció en cuanto un ejército de soldados blancos surgió de los pasadizos. En la oleada de chillidos que sobrevino, Rue miró el rostro frío de Rhea iluminado por una antorcha mientras se abría paso junto a los soldados del Capitolio. Y entonces lo supo todo: Rhea era una traidora.

Ella los había llevado al matadero.


End file.
